365 OS rien que pour vous
by yowai mikomi-chan
Summary: OS de tout les couple que vous aimez, couple yaoi, yuri et hétéro. Pour ceux que sa interesse venez lire et laissez place a vos envie dans vos idée. Rated M parce que je vais peu etre ecrire des lemon si quelqu'un me le demande.
1. Chapter 1

365 OS rien que pour vous 

Ohayo mina-san!

Bon comment je peux introduire sa moi. Heu... j'vai faire sa façon publicité! Yataa!

Vous aimez bleach (bin oui sinon vous seriez pas la a lire des fic sur le mangas!) vous aimez les couple yaoi (mes préférés) yuri ou hétéro (heu je promet d'essayer pour certain couple mais l'hétéro c'est pas ce que je fais de mieux ), vous chercher désespérément des histoires française sur vos couples préférés, vous aimez des personnages impossibles a mettre ensembles et vous ne trouvez aucune ou presque aucune fic sur eux ou vous voulez tout simplement voir une nouvelles histoire sur les gens que vous aimez voir ensemble. Alors cette annonce et pour vous!

*oh putin ouais sa fais vraiment pub la!*

désolé je savais pas comment introduire sa! Si sa vous intéresse, je ne vous oblige en rien(j'aurai du mal a vous pourchassé par télépathie), mais donc si sa vous intéresse mettez juste une petite review sur les gens que vous voulez ensemble et si vous avez une petite idée en particulier (genre une date, un endroit, une situation qui vous tient a cœur et qu'il faut que je mette impérativement dans votre histoire)

Je tiens a précisez que je n'est pas peur de relever des défis et que si vous y tenaient vraiment (mais alors vraiment vraiment vraiment...) je veux bien écrire un lemon (c'est un vrai défi sa parce que je n'en est jamais écrit!) donc voilà. Heu par contre je tien a dire que pour les fans d'hétéro je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir répondre a toute les attentes. Mais proposez quand même je suis ouverte a toute idée.

Voilà arigato gozaimasu pour vos (future) idées!

Ps: les histoires seront pour la plupart des One-Shot mais bon si vous la voulez plus longue mettez sa en précision dans vos review. Oh oui si vous avez un genre en particulier precisez aussi que je me mette bien l'idée en tête.


	2. Rangiku, Rukia et moi

La morale: MWAHAHAHA!

-Ta gueule!

La morale: Nan mais franchement, franchement tu t'aurais vu rougir en lisant la review de drack!

-On va dire que sa ma surpris MAIS! Je vais faire ce que drack me dis!

Donc drack wow la c'est un putin de vrai défi et tu sais quoi le pire c'est que sa me plaît. Alors tu ma demander en gros une histoire avec Rangiku, Rukia et moi dans un club de strip-tease, tu n'a rien préciser d'autre donc j'ai fait selon mon idée sachant que je devait m'inclure dedans. En espérant que sa te plaise.

Rated: M je pense.

Ichigo se demander ce qu'il fesait la. Ah oui! Il s'était fait traîner ici par Keigo, mais lui c'était presque normal qu'il fréquente ce genre d'endroit, ainsi que par Renji et Grimmjow, ses trois amis complètement pervers qu'il connaissait depuis le collège.

Le voilà donc, lui, Ichigo Kurosaki, futur médecin qui reprendra la clinique de son père lui même médecin, lui le rouquin prêt a protéger ses amis, lui un homme honnête... fourré dans un bar a strip-tease! Ah oui, quoi de mieux pour son image que de se retrouvé un samedi soir dans une boite pleine de fille qui se baladaient a moitié nues sur et se déshabillaient petit à petit au grand bonheur des gars de la salle!

-Ichigo, arrête de tirer cette tronche putin! Regarde où t'es! Regarde autour de toi toute ces meufs prête a se mettre a poils pour toi! Beugla Renji en lui empoignant les épaules et en l'emmenant vers une table ou les deux autres hommes les attendaient.

-Renji, bordel, lâche moi, j'veux juste me casser de là! Râla le roux en essayant de se dégager.

Kurosaki se fit asseoir de force a la table.

-Ichigooooooo, fait pas la tête, profite de la soiréééé!

-Bordel Keigo, t'es déjà bourré?!

-Tout petit peu... marmonna le brun avant de s'écrouler sur la table.

Ichigo allait répondre mais referma tout de suite la bouche quand une jeune fille rousse aux seins énormes, qui menaçaient carrément de s'échapper de son tee-shirt ultra moulant c'est dire qu'ils étaient gros, arriva avec plusieurs verres qu'elle déposa face a chacun des quatre hommes fesant exprès de rester un peu plus longtemps penser face a eux pour leurs donner une vision enchanteresse de son décolleté.

Elle allait partir mais Grimmjow, qui arborait un sourire prédateur, la saisit par le poignet et l'attira jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'asseye sur se jambes ce qui amena ses seins énormes a frôler le menton du bleuté qui émit un grognement approbateur.

-En faite poupée, j'ai une autre commande pour toi, disons une petite session privée toi et moi.

La rousse ricana avant de s'écarter, elle susurra quelque chose a l'oreille de Jagguerjack avant de partir lentement en déhanchant son bassin, sachant très bien que 3 paires d'yeux suivraient ses mouvements.

-Putin Grimm mais qu'est ce qu'elle t'as dit, tu l'as fait fuir avec ton sourire de psychopathe avoue! Râla Renji.

Ichigo ne disait rien, ne trouvant pas la femme a son goût vu le nombre de chirurgie esthétique qu'elle avait du faire pour pouvoir avoir ce bonnet F (voir G carrément!). Si il savait...

-Elle ma dit que c'est pas bien d'être égoïste, qu'elle aime partagé le plaisir et qu'elle allait se ramener avec des amies. Dit le félin avec nonchalance

-Sérieux, oh Grimm si ses deux potes son aussi bandante qu'elle je t'appelle roi pendant au moins un mois! S'extasia l'homme aux cheveux rouge.

Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouvé l'idée agréable même si il ne le dirai pas aux deux autres.

La rousse revint quelque minutes plus tard, ses habits avaient été changés et a la place de ses habit de serveuse elle se retrouvé en cosplay sexy d'écolière, le haut serrant ses formes qu'il laissait peu de place a l'imagination et la jupe très courte dévoilant ses longues cuisses qui laisser rêveur les trois hommes. Elle étai accompagné de deux petite brunes qui ne dépassaient pas le mètre 55. L'une d'elle avait des yeux bleu qui brillait a la lumière tamisé des projecteur, elle n'avait pas de grosse formes comme la rousse mais mais le costume de maid qu'elle portait l'avantagé beaucoup, dévoilant sa fine taille et accentuant la douceur de ses hanches et la finesse de ses cuisses grâce à son corset et sa courte jupe. La dernière avait les cheveux un peu plus clair que la deuxième et avait ses pointes de couleurs cuivres. Elle était plus avantagé que l'autre brunette question bonnet, un beau bonnet D qui lui était suffisant et harmonisait son petit corps. Elle portait un haut en cuir qui coller son son ventre et sa taille et un short moulant en jean. Chacune portait des bottes plus ou moins hautes selon leurs habits et a talon haut.

-Les garçon, voilà Rukia et Mikomi (bin oui je garde mon nom d'auteuse!).

Les trois filles échangèrent un regards entendu et montèrent sur une haute estrade, où il y avait des barres en fer de strip-tease planté, et installèrent trois chaise devant avant d'y faire asseoir les trois adolescents.

Et la, elles commencèrent leurs shows. La rousse se trouvait en face de Grimmjow, Rukia en face d'Ichigo et Mikomi en face de Renji.

Tout les trois étaient à présent obnubilé par la fille en face de lui.

Pov Ichigo.

Rukia commença par se déhancher le dos coller a la barre, les mains au dessus de sa tête, et s'amuser a monter et descendre ainsi en écartant les jambes de plus en plus pendant sa descente. Elle se redressa et se retourna pour faire face a la barre et ondula des hanches doucement en se collant plus en plus a la barre. Puis, en forçant sur ses bras, elle se souleva du sol pour croiser ses jambes autour de la barre. Elle ondula légèrement dessus et puis se laissa glisser jusqu'à ce que ses fesses touchent le sol et se laissa tomber dos au sol. Elle posa son regard droit dans les yeux d'Ichigo et amena sa petite main a glisser de son aine pour remonter très lentement jusqu'à ses seins, qu'elle massa légèrement tout en soulevant son bassin. Son autres main partit au bout de son haut qu'elle souleva lentement. Quand son tee-shirt arriva au niveau du vas de son soutien gorge elle se rassis et tira son tee-shirt. Puis elle se mis a quatre pattes et s'avança félinement jusqu'à Ichigo qui pouvait admiré ses seins se balancer à chaque mouvement de la part de la brune.

Le roux avala difficilement sa salive quand la brune quitta l'estrade et vint face a lui. Elle lui attrapa ses fortes mains pourtant moites a cette instant et les posa sur ses deux seins qu'il prit la peine de presser doucement, amenant la brune a haleter doucement. Elle se tourna pour être dos a lui et tout en bougeant lascivement ses hanches de droites a gauche, elle fit glisser les mains du rouquin sur son ventre, puis sont aine et ses fesses et enfin sur le haut de ses cuisses quand elle s'assit sur lui. Elle écarta ses jambes de plus en plus et déboutonna sa jupe. Elle se releva, lui fit face et doucement fit tomber sa jupe au sol, se retrouvant en sous-vêtement. Elle se rassit sur lui et sans plus ondula des hanches sur lui tout en collant la tête du rouquin entre ses deux seins.

Pov Renji. 

Mikomi commença par passer ses mains sur la barre et de se soulevais de terre pour tourner tout autour. Elle se mit en place pour avoir la barre devant elle et pouvoir poser son regard dans celui de Renji. Elle écarta les jambes et s'arquant en arrière pour que son aine frotte sur le fer, elle se laissa glisser au sol et remonta. Puis elle se mit devant la barre et tout en la tenant elle écarta les jambes tout en descendant pour arriver en grand écart le dos coller au métal froid. Elle laissa tomber son torse jusqu'à ce que ses seins soit coller au sol et qu'elle se tienne sur ses avant bras. Puis elle se redressa et enleva son tee-shirt pour le balançais dans le visage de Renji, le provoquant.

Renji sourit quand elle tendis la main, il la prit et elle le mena sur l'estrade. Pour le taquiner elle se laissa tomber a genoux son visage a quelques centimètres de son bas-ventre. Puis, elle se redressa et colla ses fesses a son bas-ventre en ondulant doucement sur lui. Il colla ses mains sur les hanches de brune la collant plus a lui en grognant a son oreille se qui la fit frissonner. Elle déboutonna son short, et doucement elle prit les main de Renji et les posa sur le bas de son short, l'incitant a le lui enlever. Se qu'il fit doucement tout en mordant son épaule. Quand son short arriva a ses mollet elle se pencha et le tira par delà ses bottes et le balança plus loin puis repoussa légèrement l'homme derrière lui sur la chaise.

Pov Grimmjow.

Rangiku commença par tourner autour de Grimmjow, elle se mit derrière lui et lui mordilla érotiquement l'oreille. Puis elle lui lécha la joue avant de reculer et de revenir sur l'estrade en se déhanchant. Elle se mit derrière la barre en se mordant la lèvre inférieure d'une manière sensuelle. Ses seins englobèrent la barre verticale tandis qu'elle ondulait subjectivement de haut en bas, se frottant doucement au métal, se qui releva sa jupe doucement. Elle tourna autour de la barre tout en desserrant sa cravate d'une main le nœud arrivant au milieu de ses deux seins, puis colla ses fesses a la barre et déboutonna doucement son chemisier laissant apparaître deux globes de chair non retenus par un quelconque soutien-gorge (y devait pas en avoir a sa taille!)

Elle s'assit au bord de l'estrade en face du bleuté et se écarta les jambes de plus en plus tout en se passant une de ses mains d'un sein a l'autre.

Grimmjow posa une main sur la jambe de la rousse et remonta doucement jusqu'à arriver a un pan de la mini jupe de la rousse. Il tira dessus et elle se leva jusqu'à ce qu'il commença a faire descendre le morceau de tissus gênant. Elle lui asséna une tape sur la main avec un air joueur et elle s'assit sur lui les jambes de chaque côtés des siens et ondula des hanche sur l'aine du bleuté qui mordilla un des seins doucement face a lui et qui passa ses mains en dessous de la jupe pour les poser sur les fesses de la rousse.

Elle gémît doucement avant de se relever et tira brusquement sa jupe.

Pov normal. 

Les trois adolescentes savaient y faire mais ce qui acheva les trois lycéens se fut quand elles remontèrent toutes les trois sur l'estrade pour le grand final. Rukia embrassa doucement Mikomi pendant que Rangiku lui embrassait l'épaule tout en lui dégrafant le soutien-gorge. Les gémissement des trois fille coupèrent la respiration des trois gars. Quand Rukia sentit que la pression de son soutien-gorge disparu, Rukia passa ses mains dans le dos de Mikomi pour lui dégrafait le sien. Elle se retrouvèrent toute les trois avec seulement un seul sous-vêtement et quand chacune posa ses mains sur le dernier morceau de tissus fesant augmenter le suspens petit a petit et qu'elle commencèrent a le descendre... la lumière s'éteignit au grand dam des trois gars qui se relevèrent perturber.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux pour remarquer qu'ils étaient seul dans la salle, toute les lumières déjà éteinte et les dernière personnes sortant de part la porte d'entrée.

-Hein, c'est pas sérieux? Beugla Grimmjow aux bord des larmes.

-Désolé c'est la fermeture! Répondit un blond avec un chapeau bizarre sur la tête

-Mais.. mais et elle?! Beugla a son tour Kurosaki plus du tout énervé de s'être fait traîner ici.

Le blond leur tandis quatre carte qu'ils prirent en doutant.

-Qu'est ce que sait? Demanda Renji désespéré.

-Une carte V.I.P, revenez demain elles seront la!

Les trois gars sortirent en grommelant, une flamme de détermination brûlant dans leurs yeux... oh oui ils allaient revenir demain et cette fois il n'y aurai pas d'échappatoire pour ces trois filles la!

Et voilà!

La morale: wow je t'en serai pas cru capable.

-Bin merci! J'ai galéré j'avoue bon le résultat et plutôt... bizarre mais bon! J'aurai essayer! C'était un bon défi a relever et je me suis bien amuser en l'écrivant. J'espère que sa ta plut drack et désolé si c'est pas le cas, c'était quand même assez wow a faire quoi!

Voilà voilà bon j'ai bien reçu les autres idées donc je vais mi mettre. Merci pour l'idée drack et merci pour toute les autres idées.


	3. KokutoxIchigo

Hey me revoilà!

Bon j'ai reçu quand même pas mal d'idée déjà alors franchement merci merci, continué tous comme sa, j'adore! Bon je suis contente que mon premier one-shot a plus parce que franchement je le répète c'était un beau putin de défi mais hé! J'adore sa! Donc me voilà pour mon deuxième one-shot, avant que j'explique... c'est l'heure des *roulement de tambours* réponses au reviews!

Yuki-chan: ton idée est bonne, donc pas de problème je la retiens, surtout que c'est du yaoi que tu me demande et donc tu pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir! Merci pour ton idée, je vais faire vite pour la publier!

Hinae Ishii: Han, sans mentir je m'attendais a ton IchiHitsu et donc bin oui bien sur que je garde ton idée *surtout parce que ta dit que tu me vénérera et que je peu faire un Toshiro seme!* ... désolé pour les fautes, j'aime pas la grammaire et elle me le rend bien! Je vais faire plus attention promis! Bon pour le lemon je promet rien hein! Mais bon comme je peux ( et je vais) mettre Hitsu en seme bin sa m'arrange bien!

Et merci! Et nan j'ai pas jubilé!

Rukia.K13: Merci merci, je pensais pas que se serai si intéressant que sa parce que franchement je n'avait jamais écrit sur un thème comme ça, mais je le répète ça ma bien fait rire et je remercie encore Drack pour le gros défi qu'il a lancé! Bon 365 OS c'est un sacré défi mais bon, chui optimiste, avec toute vos idée plus les miennes je suis sur qu'on pourrait y arriver! Donc revenons a ton idée, un NnoitraxNeliel a Karakura et pas de Hueko Mundo, donc en gros pas de Aizen, pas d'espada, pas de guerre entre shinigamis et arrancar, des gens normaux en faite. Sa me plaît bien, quand j'ai lu ton idée j'ai pensée a deux lycéens. Donc oui c'est un couple hétéro (Aaah je grimace!) mais bon il sont bien ensemble donc pourquoi pas? Je retiens ton idée! Et encore merci pour ta review!

Alors Gwenoo je te garde pour la fin parce que ce OS est pour toi! Alors tu ma dis soit un KokutoxIchigo soit un GinxIchigo, alors bin j'ai gardé la première idée vu que tu ma dit ne pas avoir trouvé d'histoire sur eux. Bon pour tout dire j'ai lis ta review et je me suis dis Kokuto c'est qui lui déjà *google est ton ami* et quand j'ai vu sa tête je me suis rappelé que c'est le mec qui enlève Yuzu en enfer dans l'un des film! Film que j'ai bien évidemment adoré et donc me voilà a écrire un couple sur eux! Bon c'est du point de vue de Kokuto donc voilà en espérant que sa te plaise.

so mina-San enjoy!

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait eu le souffle coupé. Il avait ressentit un frisson le parcourir quand il avait vu la puissance que ce shinigami dégageait quand son hollow reprenait le dessus. Son cœur s'arrêta pendant quelque seconde avant de repartir a toute vitesse quand il avait vu l'intensité de la haine dans ces yeux dorées. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette sensation? Il s'en fichait l'important n'était pas la... Par delà la mémoire du tas de cendre d'Ulquiorra, il revivait leurs combat. Il avait compris que ce rouquin ce battait pour l'autre rouquine présente. Amour? Amitié? Il serait donc facile a manipulé. Il pourrait facilement trouver un moyen de l'emmenais ici. Oui, cet humain serrait la clé pour sortir enfin de l'enfer, et continué sa vengeance.

''Regarde le bien petite sœur, ce sera lui qui me fera sortir de la et je pourrais continué a te venger, a nous venger''

Le rouquin s'appelait en faite Ichigo... Ichigo, fraise? Bizarrement ça l'avait fait sourire, pas un de ses sourire sadique qu'il arborait d'habitude, non un sourire chaleureux qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis bien longtemps. Mais Ichigo signifiait aussi celui qui protège, et ça le ramena bien vite a la réalité, a sa mission. Il allait faire enlevé l'une petite sœur du shinigami... Ironique non? Pour avoir observer la petite humaine, il pouvait dire qu'elle était douce, tendre. «Pourquoi l'avoir pris alors?» Lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête couvert de bandages. Kokuto n'en avait cure, le peu de raison qu'il lui rester c'était envolé depuis bien longtemps. Et puis... est ce que ces hommes avaient eu pitié de sa sœur a lui?! Elle était douce et aimante, tout comme cette gamine, alors pourquoi elle avait du mourir?!

''Petite sœur, je leur ferait tous payer!''

Malgré ça, la petite voix lui demanda ce que sa lui ferait de voir le visage apeuré, attristé du rouquin. Et même si il ne l'avouerait jamais, l'homme aux cheveux blanc eu un pincement au cœur en se l'imaginant.

''Pourquoi sa peine me fait-elle mal? Je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de regretter... Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive petite sœur?''

Il avait était sur Terre lors de l'enlèvement, il ne pouvait pas donc être suspecté par le roux et ses amis. C'est pour cela que quand il avait annoncé que c'était lui l'organisateur de toute cette machination. Et petit a petit il avait vu Ichigo perdre le contrôle et la haine l'envahir peu a peu jusqu'à ce qu'il ce transforme en ce monstre démoniaque mais pourtant si magnifique. Il était beau... oui il n'y avait pas d'autre mots pour le décrire. Et maintenant qu'il était face a lui, il pouvait sentir toute la puissance de sa pression spirituelle. Cette chose tellement puissante qu'il avait brisé la plupart de ses chaînes, la douleur des coup que Kokuto avait reçu s'effaçant pour laisser place a l'euphorie de la liberté qu'il allait bien retrouver... mais pourtant au dernier moment d'extase, où la dernière chaîne allait tombé, le rouquin disparu de l'enfer, laissant derrière lui ses 3 amis étonnamment derrière lui, dans cette place hostile pour les vivants.

''Alors pourquoi? Petite sœur... patiente il va revenir, notre vengeance approche!''

Il attendait, sur ce rocher étrange en forme de crane. Derrière lui, les deux hommes, un quincy et un shinigami, pourrissait lentement sur un arbre. Il s'ennuyait a en mourir... il se releva et la dernière chaîne attachait a son torse fit un léger bruit! Une chaîne, il ne lui rester qu'une chaîne pour enfin pouvoir accomplir sa vengeance et reposé en paix!

''Ichigo mais que fait tu? Ne vient tu pas pour te venger de la mort de ta sœur? Pourtant toi et moi, nous ne sommes pas si différent l'un de l'autre, alors tu devrait ressentir se sentiment d'amertume non? ''

Et puis sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ses pensées dérivèrent vers le roux lui même. Ses cheveux d'une couleur flamboyante, ses yeux marrons où brûlent une certaine détermination, son visage fin et musclé, magnifique, ayant perdu presque toutes les rondeurs de son enfance, son corps musclé a s'en damné un saint, cette force d'esprit et pourtant cette fragilité bien cachait derrière. Cet humain était vraiment intéressant, et admirable aussi. Si seulement ils s'étaient rencontrés dans une situation différente... et pourquoi souhaitait-il l'avoir rencontré autrement? C'était lui qui avait décidé de leur rencontre? Il aurait pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre pour l'aider a échapper de l'enfer mais non! Il fallait que ce soit lui!

''Petite sœur... je ne comprend plus rien... pourquoi ces sentiments m'envahissent tout a coup? Petite sœur... je ne dois pas laisser quelqu'un m'écarter de ma mission... il ne me reste qu'une solution... le tué!»

Il était magnifique, et puis quel force mentale! Pouvoir briser sa corne pour échapper a la dominance de son hollow... il souhaiter le battre et a présent l'enfer l'aidais, lui, un simple humain. Pourquoi?! Pourquoi l'enfer l'aide-t'il? Pourquoi maintenant, alors qu'il allait être libre? Non il ne laisserait pas l'occasion lui échapper, il tuerai cet humain a la trop grande beauté! Et il irai sur terre pour accomplir son dernière acte de vengeance!

Il allait l'attaqué mais la puissance de l'épée du rouquin l'avait repoussé et la dernier chaîne qui l'entravait fut briser. Elle tomba a terre dans un bruit sourd de métal.

''Libre, je suis... libre!''

Mais soudain la terre trembla et des chaînes sortirent de terres et foncèrent sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger le moindre petit doigt. Il fusilla du regard Ichigo, mais comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir? Il n'y avait plus aucune haine dans son cœur, il étais juste épuisé... et puis tout a coup les paroles du roux lui revinrent « mes amis ne veulent pas que je me venge, ils veulent que je t'arrête»

Si il savait ce que le roux lui fesait ressentir, son cœur battait la chamade a chaque effleurement, sont cœur tressauté a chaque fois que sa lame croisait le faire avec Tensa Zangetsu. Et puis depuis quelque temps ses pensées n'était que pour Ichigo... oh oui si il savait...

Le roux lui avait fait voir une nouvelle manière de vivre.. et puis enfin Kokuto compris... l'amour? Lui? Et pourtant il se sentais apaisé d'enfin mettre un nom, un mot qui signifié tellement de chose, sur ce qu'il ressentait.

''Kokuto expie tes péché en enfer!''

Non! Déjà?! NON! Ichigo! Il avait tellement de chose a dire... et pourtant il se fesait quand même tirait. Et néanmoins en croisant le regard attristé du roux, il se sentait apaisé encore une fois. Attristé? Pour lui? Ichigo...

-Merci Ichigo... souffla l'homme au cheveux blanc.

Oui bin qu'il allait se faire punir encore plus, bien qu'un futur incertain l'attendait son cour était calme, reposé... en faite non! Son cœur ne lui appartenait déjà plus, il l'avait confié mentalement au roux. Il savait qu'il en prendrait soin...

''Petite sœur m'en voudras tu d'aimer cette humain au point de ne plus vouloir me venger? Me pardonneras tu un jour? La fin est proche... déjà, il est l'heure... ''

voilà voilà... bin c'est plutôt assez sombre non? J'ai essayais de me mettre a sa place, mais bon c'était dur, j'essaye d'interprété... C'était plus dur que je l'aurais pensé! Mais j'ai bien aimé... bon c'est du tout l'histoire d'amour ultra guimauve mais bon... j'espère que sa te plaira quand même et sinon bin j'écrirai le GinxIchigo pour me faire pardonner..

la morale: c'est déprimant!

-Bin qu'est ce que tu fais la toi?

La morale: tu ma rien fé dire donc... faut bien que jme ramène a un moment!

-Heu...

La morale: En espérant que sa vous ai plut voilà poutou et review et continué a nous donner vous idée!

-Hé! C'était a moi de dire ça!

Ps: désolé pour les fautes je sais qu'il y en a!


	4. GinxKira

Yosh! Me revoilà!

Bon donc cette fois si, a la demande de yuki-chan, se sera un GinxKira. Kira vas rejoindre Gin au Hueko Mundo. Bon c'est pas un couple sur lequel j'ai l'habitude d'écrire. Bizarrement j'ai trouvé plus dur d'écrire sur ces deux là que sur Kokuto et Ichigo... chui pas normale! Bon avant de passer a l'OS... réponse au reviews! Yataaaa!

Gwenoo: je suis très contente que l'OS te plaît, au début je savais pas trop quoi faire, bin oui en même temps c'est un couple très très original mais j'ai beaucoup aimé essayer de me mettre a la place de Kokuto pour essayer d'interpréter au mieux ses sentiments. Comme je n'est jamais vu ce couple avant, je ne sais pas si l'histoire est aussi bien que sa vu que je n'est rien pour comparer. Mais si ça te plaît alors j'ai réussi ce petit défi de ta part et ça me fait énormément plaisir. Merci de continuer a lire mes OS et surtout si tu a d'autres idées, n'hésite pas. Encore merci pour tout.

Drack: tu me rassure tu sais, je ne savais pas si sa pourrait te plaire et si sa convenait à tes attentes mais bon si sa te plaît alors j'ai bien fait mon boulot! En faite l'histoire du club m'a inspiré, comment ne pas le mettre dans l'histoire? Et puis sa m'a bien fait rire de m'imaginer travailler là dedans avec Rangiku et Rukia. Pour l'histoire de la fermeture, je voulais un peu pimenter la fin et laisser un petit goût de suite prometteuse et donc la fermeture et venu naturellement! Oui moi aussi je compatis pour eux, les pauvres (je dis sa avec un gros sourire de sadique alors on y croit tous bien sur!). Ne te gène pas pour laisser d'autres idées, vu celle que tu m'as sortit pour mon tout premier OS je suis sur que je ne m'ennuierais pas pour les prochaines! Et aussi merci pour ta review et a bientôt j'espère!

Ichigrimm-chan: alors déjà oui je retiens cette idée et OMG oui ils sont magnifique! Je crois que mon instinct de fan de yaoi vient de se réveiller la! Alors l'histoire de la schoolfic et pas mal, donc je ferai selon tes envies en partant de cette idée. Un bisou et c'est tout? Pas que je m'attendais a ce que tu me demande un lemon hein, mais sur ces deux là je pourrais très bien comprendre mais en faite sa me vas très bien comme ça! Donc je vais essayer de la publier bientôt. Merci pour ton idée et ta review et je vais faire de mon mieux pour que sa te plaise. A bientôt!

Rukia.K13: hé oui! Je suis un yaoiste et le pire fière de l'être. Comme Hinae la dit yaoi powaa! Comment ça descend de la table t'es en train de te taper la honte a gueuler comme une taré?! *hum* oui bon, revenons a nos moutons heu a nos OS. Kokuto est un personnages torturé par ses émotions et a la fin du film y meurt pas (puisqu'il est déjà mort) mais on sait qu'il nuira plus a personne, en partant de ça j'aurai vraiment eu du mal a faire un happy-end. C'est presque un amour a sens unique (vu qu'on c'est pas trop ce que pense Ichigo au fond donc..)

Haha oui les fautes -''... Gomen Gomen, j'essaye vraiment d'y faire attention mais y'a vraiment beaucoup de truc qui m'échappe. Pour ton idée, le scénario est en place manque plus qu'a ce que je retranscrive tout sur papier. Encore un peu de patience. Et merci pour tes review.

Donc voilà j'ai fini pour le reviews donc passons a notre petit OS. Enjoy!

Kira s'arrêta un moment essoufflé. Il regarda tout autour de lui, du sable, du sable et encore du sable! Au dessus de lui, un ciel d'un noir d'encre sans aucunes étoiles, un croissant de lune qui éclairait presque mélancoliquement les dunes. Un paysage de mort tout simplement. Aucune verdure, aucune marque de vie... tout était tellement différent de la Soul Society. Il commençait a regretter d'avoir voulu le rejoindre ici. Non! Non, il ne regrettais pas parce qu'il savais, il savais qu'arrivé a Las Noches il allait le rejoindre lui, cet homme pour qui il donnerai sa vie, lui cette homme qui avait conquit son cœur... lui son capitaine! Il avait toujours était plus qu'un supérieur pour le blond, même quand il avait trahis le Gotei 13, même quand il avait appris qu'il avait aidé Aizen a presque tué Hinamori. Oui même malgré tout sa le blond ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de ressentir ces petits sentiments qui fesait battre son cœur a chaque fois qu'il repensait au traître de la 3eme division. Il en était venu a s'enfuir dans cet univers pour le revoir et même jusqu'à trahir ses propres compatriotes!

Il ne fallait pas rester sur place, un désert, même celui du Hueko Mundo quoique en y repensant SURTOUT celui du Hueko Mundo était dangereux. Continué a avancer, toujours, rester en mouvement et en alerte, face aux hollows qui peuvent apparaître a tout instant. Tiens, mais pourquoi le sable bougeait tout d'un coup?! Aaah! Mais qu'est ce que sait que cette horreur?! Un hollow? Fait de sable? Et de 5m de haut?! Raaaaaaah! Cette chose l'attaqua une fois, deux fois... beaucoup trop de fois! Ce monstre né de ces grains de sable pouvait se dissimuler dans chaque dune, attaquer de chaque coté (une pensée pour gaara!)et de plus les coups de lame ne lui fesait rien, même pas une petite égratignure. Même avec le shikai de Wabisuke, c'est dire! Un coup et il était projeté en l'air, un autre coup et il s'écrasa à terre et in ne manquait qu'un dernier coup qui aller l'achever. Il vit la masse de sable prendre l'apparence d'un poing et s'approcher de plus en plus de son corps. Wabisuke était trop loin, il n'aurait jamais le temps de l'attraper pour se protéger. Il ferma les yeux attendant la fin avec une dernière pensée pour lui... Ichimaru-sama...

-Hé bien mon petit Izuru, je ne te savais pas si faible!

Cette voix... cette voix! Son cœur rata un battement avant de repartir a toute vitesse.

-Ichimaru-sama! Cria-t'il surpris et en même temps heureux.

Le monstre de sable avait disparu et devant lui se trouvait l'homme qui fesait battre son cœur... Ichimaru Gin... ce visage qui fesait pensée a un renard, ce sourire... ah ce sourire, il s'en damnerai tout les jours pour apercevoir ce sourire encore et encore, ces yeux fermé comme a l'habitude, Kira se demandait d'ailleurs comment il fesait pour voir les yeux fermé. Ces cheveux du couleur blanche étonnante qui lui donnait envie d'y glisser ses doigts. Tout, tout en lui, fesait craquer notre petit blond.

Non! Franchement non, il ne regrettais rien! Il serait prêt a trahir qui vous voulez pour cette tête là!

-Hé bien mon petit Izuru, tu ne dis rien? Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi es-tu là? Si Sosuke te voit tu va passer un sale quart d'heure.

Cette voix, cette intonation, cette manière que son nom avait de rouler agréablement dans la bouche du traître.

-Ichimaru-sama, je... je suis venu ici pour vous, rien que pour vous! S'écria Kira en lui sautant dans les bras.

Étonné, Gin passa ses bras autour de la fine taille du vice-capitaine et le serra un peu plus contre son torse, sentant son ancien subordonné trembler contre lui. Sa veste blanche commença a se mouiller... Izuru Kira pleurait... et bien malgré lui, quelque chose se brisa dans le cœur du subordonné d'Aizen.

-Ichimaru-sama... sanglota le blond.

L'homme au cheveux blanc lui releva le menton, obligeant le blondinet a lui faire face. De fines larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et ses yeux était rougis par ces dernières, d'ailleurs ses joues était agréablement rougis elles aussi. Magnifique... fut la seul pensée du traître.

La main qui tenait toujours le menton de Kira, glissa doucement presque tendrement sur ses joues et les larmes furent ressuyés. Cette même main caressa une de ses joues, descendant progressivement vers les lèvres tentatrices. Deux doigts caressèrent les commissures rosées alors qu'un souffle haché échappa de ces dites commissures, et furent bientôt remplacé par la bouche de l'ancien capitaine. Izuru ouvrit les yeux surpris puis s'abandonna au baisé avec ardeur et passion. Gin approfondit le baisé et a son plus grand plaisir Kira y participa avec beaucoup d'entrain, jouant avec sa langue, mordant sa lèvre inférieure et gémissant presque outrageusement contre la bouche du plus vieux.

Mais bientôt ils durent rompre le baiser pour reprendre leur souffles. Kira avait les joues en feu, sa respiration était erratique et un mince filet de bave coulait sur le coin de sa bouche. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, ceux d'Ichimaru étant étonnamment ouvert. Et puis sans attendre, leur lèvres se rencontrèrent a nouveau. Le baiser était encore plus ardant, plus passionné, le toucher de Gin laissait des frissons sur la peau de Kira. Gin rompit le baiser contre tout attente et commença a embrasser le cou du blond jusqu'à trouver un point sensible qui fit haleter le vice-capitaine. Il s'y attarda, suçant et mordant, pour y laisser une jolie marque rouge. Il l'avait marqué et maintenant Izuru lui appartenait.

Il était a lui comme au temps de la Soul Society. Et puis, Gin voulu rassasié cette faim qui l'appelait depuis qu'il avait quitté le Gotei 13. et surtout depuis qu'il avait revu le blond, étendu la sur le sable, faible et sans aucune défense. Il croisa encore une fois le regard du blond pour y voir une certaine luxure brûler dans ses iris.

-Ce monde n'est pas si mort que ça tout compte fait. Murmura le blond en se fesant allongé sur le sable en dessous du corps d'Ichimaru

Une chose était sur Kira ne partirait pas de sitôt du Hueko Mundo!

-Hé voilà

la morale: c'est court...

-Je sais -''' je sais pas si c'est ce que tu souhaitais vraiment yuki-chan... c'était vraiment plus compliquer que ce que je pensais. Han! Gomen!

J'ai essayer de faire selon son idée, Izuru rejoignant Gin au Hueko Mundo.

Voilà voilà review please? Et pour ce qui ont encore des idée je suis preneuse.

Prochain OS HitsugayaxIchigo avec lemon (tadaaa?)... Glups j'aurais encore de quoi rougir!

La morale: merci d'avoir lu! Salut

-Yosh!


	5. ToshiroxIchigo

Et voilà le 4éme OS!

Je remercie encore bien sur toutes les personnes qui suivent mes OS et qui me donnent des idées. Yosh! J'essaye de publier le plus vite possible pour satisfaire vos demandes mais haaaaaa les vacances sont terminé! Fini les jours de flemmarde et bonjours aux profs psychopathe!

Bon hum oui comme je l'ai dit un ToshiroxIchigo pour Hinae-kun. Je l'avais promis, donc j'ai fait un lemon... OMG mon premier vrai lemon!

*Glups!*. Mais avant ça... les mythique réponses aux reviews!

Yuki-chan: Alors il t'as plus?! J'en doutais mais alors vraiment beaucoup! J'ai comme l'impression que les couples les plus simples sont les plus difficiles a mettre dans une histoire. Je suis pas normale... Et oui ne te gène surtout pas! Sa me fait toujours plaisir d'écrire sur vos idées!

Alors si tu en a d'autre, pense a moi!

Drack: Alors celle là... je m'y attendais pas du tout. L'idée ne ma pas choqué en soit plus que ça... quoi que!nan la première chose que jme suis dit c'est «un hollow ça a un truc... un... un machin quoi pour violer des shinigamis?» mon esprit de perverse a atteint ses sommets ma parole! T'aime pas le yaoi donc... bah de se côté là je ne te force pas a lire, chacun est libre ici! Mais heu... je suis pas une excellente écrivain... je suis une novice en la matière. Merci de continué à m'encourager, c'est assez rassurant en faite. Je dirai pas que t'es idées soient connes... disons un peu farfelue qui force l'imagination (et la perversité ) de l'auteuse qui ne sent plein pas mais alors pas du tout (par contre l'histoire des hollow et Rangiku si tu la veux vraiment je la garde pour un peu plus tard, quand j'arrêterai de rougir en écrivant des truc un peu trop sexy )! Je suis joueuse et j'aime les défis donc ton idée et retenu et puis un Yoruichi/Soi Fon ô gloire!*hum* Par contre ici c'est mon premier lemon yaoi et mon premier lemon tout court alors je vais essayé ton lemon yuri mais je promet rien. Mais si c'est le cas je décrirai les deux scènes pour te faire plaisir!

Ps: Ne pique plus les truc a Urahara, on sait jamais ce que sa peut faire comme effet secondaire... avec lui...

Yuno-chan: Oh Yuno-sama je te remercie pour avoir mit cette fic dans tes favoris!Je suis très contente que mes premiers OS t'ont plut mais je n'aurait rien pu faire sans les reviews que j'ai reçu et sans leurs idées, je leurs doit beaucoup! Et donc voilà la tienne! Bien sur qu'un Gin/Rangiku est possible! Même si j'écris des OS sur des couple ce n'est pas obligatoire qu'il reste ensemble dans tout les OS... Gin et Rangiku sont très bien ensemble. Bon après je ne suis pas une passionnée d'hétéro, je lis de tout sans trop de problème tant que les couples me plaisent mais bon mon péché mignon c'est le yaoi. Mais après écrire sur des hétéro, ça ne me dérange pas du tout... enfin ça dépend qui qui va avec qui hein! Mais bon là ça passe, c'est mignon, c'est normal ils sont bien ensemble. Donc oui, bien sur que oui je vais l'écrire ce OS et avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme! Encore merci Yuno-sama (oui je le garde ce surnom là!)

Noa Death: Han tu ne peux pas savoir comme toi et Heroo vous m'avez manqué. Ha Noa-san merci de participé a cette fan-fic toi aussi. Comme je le disais plus haut a Drack je ne suis pas un excellent écrivain et encore moins un dieu. Je ne suis qu'une petite novice qui essaye d'apprendre a amélioré ses histoires et a faire plaisir au gens qui les lisent. Mais merci beaucoup! Bon autant se débarrassé de ça hein... YAOI POWWAAAAA! Ça *hum!* ça c'est fait, désolé y fallait! Par contre des fantasme sur Mayuri je pourrais encore comprendre (si t'était sadique et sadomasochiste), du fantasme sur la vielle gargouille Yamamoto, heu... non! Mais les deux ensembles... Yosh! Quelle putin de vision d'horreur! C'est pire que le Kenpachi/Byakuya... quoi que! Donc oui oui c'est vraiment un Toshiro/Ichigo mais du côté du limon Hinae m'a laissé le champs libre...MWAHAHAHA! Donc a mon plus grand plaisir Toshiro est seme! Si tu veux l'inverse, j'en écrirai une autre pour toi promis! Un ByaBya/Grimmjow, je peux vraiment? Ooooooooooh voui! Avec grand plaisir! Oh tu veux pas zigouillé ma prof de math aussi en même temps? Yosh! A bientôt Noa-san!

~bon voilà les review c'est fini. Bon bah passons de suite a la fic (je vous voit bande d'impatient(e) attendre après le citron qu'on vénère tous ou presque tous... ) enjoy!~

Aaah le monde des humains, la ville de Karakura! Synonyme de liberté, de calme sans une vice-capitaine soit bourré soit absente, de repos loin d'un bureau remplis de rapport a rendre alors que le ciel est merveilleux dehors. Et puis pour Toshiro c'était surtout synonymes de retrouvailles, de tendresse, d'amour et de nuits torrides avec son homme. Son homme a lui... Ichigo Kurosaki, ce grand rouquin a la pression spirituelle aussi renversante que sa beauté elle même. Bon c'est vrai que techniquement Toshiro était en mission d'observation comme avait dit le vieux Yama. Mais hé! Il pouvait très bien observé la ville tout en se baladant main dans la main avec son roux... oui oui SON roux! Il fesait ainsi d'une pierres deux coups non? Et puis si jamais, ô grand jamais il devait travaillé toute la journée, son amant serait toujours là à l'attendre le soir et le détendre de la meilleur manière qu'ils connaissaient tout les deux... ne dit-on pas qu'après l'effort, le réconfort?

Le jeune taishou avait tout préparé pour son retour. Dîné aux chandelles, ballades dans le parc sous le ciel plein d'étoile, et un dessert extra... oh oui oui oui! Il ne pouvait pas attendre pour revoir son mec, il enfila son gigai et partit l'attendre a la sortit du lycée. Les lycéens d'ailleurs commençaient tous a sortir dans un grand brouhaha, mais après un quart d'heure toujours pas d'Ichigo. Pourtant Inoue, Sado et le quincy étaient déjà sortit... Et si, et si le roux avait des problèmes?! Il passa la grille et se détendis en voyant la masse de cheveux reconnaissable à des kilomètres de son amant. Baka! Il avait réussit a inquiété le capitaine avec tout ça! Mais attendais juste une seconde... c'est qui cette cruche qui s'accroche aux bras musclé de son homme comme une moule a son rocher?!

_Calme Toshiro, respire, il doit y avoir une explication logique, il y en à toujours une. _

Pourtant quand le roux et l'autre arrivèrent a sa hauteur, il vu l'air renfrogné et mal à l'aise de Kurosaki. L'autre était trop en extase pour s'en apercevoir.

-Yo Toshiro sa va?

Il avait osé, oh putin mais il avait osé lui demandé si sa allait alors qu'une autre personne que lui, QUE LUI BORDEL, était en train de le tripoté! L'air se refroidit brusquement alors que Toshiro lança un regard mauvais a cette pimbêche qui frissonna et se colla un peu plus au roux. La fille en elle même n'était pas mal, légèrement trop superficiel... une chevelure blonde qu'elle laisser détaché et qui lui arrivé a ses hanches, des yeux marrons simple, des pommettes trop fournis de rouge a joue et des lèvres brillante de gloss.

_Putin tu peux pas embrasser cette conne sans avoir peur de glisser!_

Hé bien oui, Toshiro était jaloux!Mais pourtant Ichigo n'était pas intéressé par la blonde, ses yeux étaient fixé sur le capitaine de la dixième . Leurs regards se croisèrent, le turquoise rencontrant le marron presque ambre et des milliers de paillons flottèrent dans leurs ventres respectif. Le roux lui lança un petit sourire timide, il savait qu'il avait énervé Toshiro d'une manière ou d'une autre et il s'en excusé par ce petit geste remplis d'affection. Ce qui rassura le prodige. Malgré ça, un petit goût d'amertume lui restait en bouche, même si le roux était désolé il ne fesait rien pour écarte l'autre de son corps. Il y eu un silence, pas que cette histoire était terminé, non loin de là, c'était plutôt comme le calme avant la tempête.

-C'est qui ce mioche?! Lança la blondasse dédaigneuse.

Ichigo se tortilla soudain pour faire lâcher la prise que la fille avait sur son bras. Il savait, oh mon dieu oui il savait qu'elle venait de déclencher le minuteur... dans quelque secondes Toshiro allait explosé...

_elle me provoque cette garce en plus... _

-Écoute moi bien espèce de sale pouffe parce que je ne le répéterai pas, tire tes sale pattes de mon mec compris?!

Froid, glaciale même, mauvais, dur comme un iceberg et au fond de lui cette envie brûlante, comme un volcan en éruption, de la frappé cette gourde. Malgré tout ça, la fille suicidaire me direz -vous, ricana au visage déformé par la haine d'Hitsugaya.

-Ha non, toi sortir avec mon Ichi-chan (le dit Ichi-chan essaya de se dégager de la prive de la blonde encore une fois en voyant le regard de son amant se poser sur lui) te fous pas de moi gamin. Dis lui toi Ichi, que t'es a moi!

Devant l'absence de réaction dur roux, la fille s'écarta précipitamment de lui et le regarda bouche bée. Ichigo soupira, sa finissais toujours mal face a la jalousie maladive de son shiro-chan.

D'ailleurs la blonde avait a présent les larmes au yeux et Ichigo la regarda dépité alors que sur le visage de Toshiro naquit un visage plein de sérénité.

-Ichi-chan tu es... tu es une de ces lopettes?!

_Pas taper pas taper pas taper!_

-Je ne suis pas ce que tu appelles une lopette, je suis homo et en couple tout simplement.

La blonde éclata en sanglot mais quand Kurosaki s'approcha pour la consolée, pour essayer de la réconfortée enfin quelque chose de ce genre là, elle le gifla avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Il n'était plus que tout les deux a présent et Toshiro était entrain d'imaginé une vengeance qu'il apprécierais au plus haut point.

-Toshiro, je...

-Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit que tu étais avec moi?!

-Elle m'en a pas laissé le temps, avec ses Ichi-chan par si, c'est Ichi-chan par là! Toshiro excuse moi.

La voix attristé du rouquin enleva son reste de rancune même si il riait intérieurement a sa petite vengeance personnelle.

-Tu veux te faire excuser Ichigo?

-Bien sur! Dit le roux avec un sourire rayonnant qui coupa le souffle a l'homme aux cheveux blanc.

_Merde si il continue comme sa, on atteindra pas la chambre putin! Une ruelle sombre au pire... nan!_

Il se gifla mentalement avant d'attraper la main de Son homme et de l'emmener vers sa maison de location.

~attention citron!~

A peine la porte fermé a clé et le roux se fit plaquer contre la dite porte. Il n'avait rien vu venir mais ne se plaignit pas en sentant la bouche de son capitaine perso sur se collé a la sienne. La langue de Toshiro frotta légèrement sur sa lèvre inférieur et sans attendre Ichigo entrouvrit la bouche, laissant entré le muscle jouer qui se frotta avec sa consœur dans un ballet endiablé. Le roux perdait déjà la tête, la violente passion que Toshiro appliqué dans ce baiser, prenant tout en main, laissant juste le roux se soumettre. Toshiro mit fin ou baiser et attrapa le tee-shirt du roux le traînant jusqu'à la chambre avant de le faire tomber sur le lit. Ichigo s'appuya sur ses avant bras, déboussolé. De la porte d'entré au lit de la chambre en moins de deux minute... wow recors battu!

Toshiro se positionna au dessus de roux et l'embrassa encore, avec plus d'envie, plus de domination. Le roux gémissait presque outrageusement dans le baiser incitant Toshiro a continué. Il essaya de retourner les position pour être au dessus mais Toshiro utilisa toute sa force pour le maintenir dos au matelas.

-Enfoiré! Grogna le roux

Toshiro ricana avant de lui mordiller tendrement le lobe d'oreille, la respiration du shinigami suppléant devant plus laborieuse alors qui essayait de ne pas gémir.

_Il fait tout pour ne pas me rendre la tache facile!_

Hitsugaya descendit vers le cou de son amant embrassant suçant mordillant la peau qui passait sous ses lèvres, la rendant sensible a chaque touché se qui fit frissonné le rouquin sous lui. Le tee-shirt devint vite gênant et il l'enleva de suite, Ichigo l'aidant en levant les bras. A présent torse nu sous lui, Kurosaki sentait la situation l'échappé. Si il y avait quelque chose qu'il aimait bien contrôlé, c'était ses nuits avec Toshiro. Voir le si froid capitaine gémir sans retenue sous lui, se tortillait sous ses coup de butoir répété c'était l'extase! Non il ne laisserai pas le capitaine le dominé! Dans un habile tour de hanche il inversa les rôles, le jeune capitaine retrouvant sa place sous le torse musclé du roux.

-Enfoiré! Gronda a son tour le capitaine.

Ichigo se pencha pour happer doucement les lèvres douce de son amant, ses mains passant sous le tee-shirt pour aller caresser le torse de son homme. Tandis qu'il lui fesait un suçon, il pinça gentiment les tétons de l'homme en dessous de lui qui s'arqua sur le lit au plus grand plaisir du rouquin. Ce fut au tour du haut de Toshiro de voler dans la pièce. Tout les deux torse nu, le match de la dominance semblait pencher en la faveur d'Ichigo. Oh non! Ça n'allait pas ce passer comme ça!

-63éme technique d'immobilisation, chaînes de soumissions!

Une chaîne entoura les poignet du roux et l'attacha a un des barreaux de la tête de lit alors que Toshiro se retrouva une nouvelle fois au dessus.

-Du kido! Toshiro c'est de la triche!

-La seule façon pour que tu sois au dessus de moi ce soir Ichi c'est que tu me montes (OMG! AAAAH!)

Toshiro mordit l'épaule dur rouquin qui gémit étouffant ses dernières protestations. Il descendit lentement sur son torse jusqu'à trouver une boule de chaire rose qui prit en bouche et la suça lentement, une de ses mains partant satisfaire la deuxième. Ichigo donnait des coup de bassins incontrôlée fesant frotter leurs deux membres ensemble dans une douce torture. Toshiro descendit encore plus bas, traçant de sa lange les muscles de son chéri, le fesant gémir doucement.

Il arriva au niveau du jean d'Ichigo qui d'impatiente bougea légèrement les hanches sous lui. Il tira le bouton et tira sur la braguette avec ses dents, ce cœur du roux ratant un battement avant de repartir a toute vitesse alors qu'il gémissait de frustrations.

Écoutant enfin les supplice de son amant il retira le pantalons qui partit avec les godasse et les chaussettes, ne laissant que le caleçon. Toshiro regarda son œuvre, Ichigo attaché au poignet les joue rougie,presque nu et en nage et le membre aussi dur que du roc.

Sans plus de cérémonie Toshiro enleva son le reste de ses habit ne gardant que son sous-vêtement pour le balancer dans un coin de la pièce plus loin. Il sentait le regard brûlant, plein de luxure de son amant impatient. Il caressa l'excitation du roux par dessus le boxer avant de glisser lentement, jouant presque avec l'élastique du sous-vêtement, ses mains et attraper le membre fesant gémir Ichigo. Imprimant un rythme soutenu sur sa verge pour le voir se tortillé quelque seconde plus tard sous lui balbutiant des paroles incompréhensible et gémissant sans plus de retenue son plaisir.

Il enleva enfin la dernière barrière de tissus et pris en bouche le sexe bandée du rouquin. Il le rendait fou suçant son membre jusqu'à frôler de son nez les poils pubien, léchant le gland avec sa langue, mordillant quelque peu aussi. Ichigo ne pouvait que bouger des hanches en rythme, étant bloquer au niveau des poignets.

-Toshi... Aaah... libère...m-moi haaaan.

Le jeune taishou lâcha le membre et murmura la formule d'annulation avant de rouler vers la table de nuit et de sortir un lubrifiant. Il repris la hampe de son homme en bouche après s'être enduit les doigts de gel. Les mains du shinigami suppléant reposer dans les cheveux blanc du taishou, lui indiquant le rythme a suivre. Doucement, Toshiro passa une main derrière les fesse du roux et caressa l'anneau de chair. Ichigo gémit plus fort alors encouragé,il glissa un doigt dans l'entre chaud.

_Si...Serré... Si chaud mon dieu. _

Il fit quelque mouvement de vas et vient qui ne sembla pas incommodé le roux et glissa un deuxième doigt. Un éclair de douleur passa sur le visage du roux. Toshiro lui conseilla de se détendre. Au bout de quelque minutes les deux doigts ne fesait plus mal a son homme et il fit quelque mouvement pour le préparer a sa venu. Jusqu'à toucher cette boule de nerf qui fit jouir Ichigo dans sa bouche.

Toshiro sourit doucement avant d'avaler le tout.

-Toshi... mmm... maintenant... je te veux maintenant...

_Si beau quand il me le demande comme sa..._

Il retira doucement ces doigt et se positionna a l'entrée d'Ichigo. Il s'embrassèrent légèrement alors que le capitaine entra doucement en lui. Une larme coula sur la peau tanné du rouquin, il la ressuya du bout de la langue.

Ichigo bougea des hanches donnant son accord a Toshiro de bouger en lui. Le prodige donna des coup lent et appuyé sur la prostate d'Ichigo qui gémissait encore plus.

-Shiro... plus vite... Aaah.. mmm

il s'exécuta et bougea de plus en plus vite dans cette étau de chaleur autour de son membre touchant la prostate de Kurosaki a chaque fois le fesant gémir a gorge déployé.

-Toshi.. je vais..je haaaan...

-Ichi... ensemble...

Toshiro alla de plus en plus vite, tapant fortement sur la tache qui fesait voir des étoiles au roux. Ichigo cria le nom de son amant en jouissant entre leurs deux torse tandis que Toshiro lui mordit le cou, laissant une marque de possession sur celui qu'il aimait.

Il s'écroulèrent, Ichi sur le matelas et Toshi sur Ichi, et il s'embrassèrent tendrement, amoureusement. Le capitaine se retira presque a regret de cette antre chaud et roula sur le coté.

Il caressa les cheveux collé au front en sueur d'Ichigo.

-Douche? Demanda le rouquin avec un petit sourire.

-Vaudrai mieux!

-Seulement a une condition shiro-chan...

-Hmm? Toshiro était déjà levé et regardé son amant curieusement dans les yeux.

-Seulement si j'ai droit a ma revanche! Ricana le roux.

Toshiro pouffa en roulant des yeux, Ichigo et son ego de mâle dominant! De toute façon le taishou avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Il regarda la petite morsure qu'il avait laisser dans le cou de son hommes. Cette marque durerai bien une semaine non? Assez pour que tout le monde sache que son Ichigo était déjà pris... car oui c'était SON Ichigo!

~fin du citron~

Fin

Bon voilà je... je vais allez me cacher pendant un petit moment dans un grotte, en foret amazonienne... loin le temps qu'on oublie ce lemon...

la morale: bah pour une première je trouve sa bien...

sniff c'est vrai

la morale: allez review et poutou a tous... c'est quoi le prochain OS

le Nnoitra/ Nelliel de Rukia.K13. Yosh! jusque la poutou !


	6. NnoitraNelliel

OMG! Je suis tellement désolé de pas avoir publier avant! Je suis une mauvaise auteuse! Vous savez j'ai était atteinte du syndrome de la feuille blanche! Bin quoi me regardez pas comme sa j'vous jure sa existe! Sinon j'avais ce truc que quand je voulez écrire, parce que oui sa arrive, bin c'était mon ordi qui merdait et si c'était pas l'ordi bin c'était la connexion. Bon je sais c'est pas un arguments très convainquant bon pour la peine vous avez le droit de me taper... quoi que...

*Balancer lui des tomates Yataaaa!*

raté... raté...*slapf* bon d'accord celle la elle m'a eu mais sa fait pas si mal.. *BAM!* qui c'est qui m'a balancé une patate?!

*tu la mérité!*

Oui bon... Réponse au review!

*changement de sujet*

Yuno-chan: je ne pense pas qu'il était tellement génial que sa ce citron, mais contente que sa te plaise. Mais de rien, Gin et Rangiku sont bien ensemble et je le répète sa ne me dérange pas du tout d'écrire sur eux. Bon par contre un lemon... je promet rien franchement parce que j'ai déjà vraiment galéré en fesant un lemon yaoi alors un lemon normal... bon qui ne tente rien n'a rien j'imagine j'essayerais.

Gwenoo: Sa c'est sur un lemon ne fait de mal a personne. Mais bon je vais attendre un peu avant dans refaire un, même si je suis très contente que vous avez tous aimez. L'idée de Toshiro jaloux ne vient pas de moi mais d'Hinae mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup rit en écrivant la dessus et bon pour la blonde j'ai essayé de me mettre a la place de Toshiro, je suis une pas jalouse née c'était un peu compliquer! Merci merci, je suis contente que tu continue a me suivre.

Yume: Chouette! Une nouvelle tête, bienvenue Yume. Merci pour ta review et contente que sa te plaise a toi aussi. Un Aizen/Ichigo... en y repensant c'est pas si gênant donc oui bien sur! Je suis ouverte a tout, surtout si c'est du yaoi!compte sur moi!

Drack: Ah désolé j'ai pas reçu ton message de suite de suite avec mes problèmes de connexion. Bon ta vu je suis la! Vachement en retard mais hum... on dis pas mieux vaut tard que jamais? (haaaaaa pas taaaaper!); donc pour ta première review écoute a idée loufoque, auteuse loufoque non? Bin excuse moi, c'est franchement ce que j'ai penser en premier en lisant ton ancienne review! Bien sur que je retiens tes idées après tout c'est moi qui est demandé. Sa me permet de changer un peu de mes histoires habituels et de me dépasser (si on peu dire sa comme sa!). Donc oui merci pour chacune de tes idées.

Noa Death: Noa-san! Contente de te revoir ici. Toi aussi tu vénère Toshiro et Ichigo avec Toshiro en seme? Tu sais que je t'aime toi! Oui vive death, vive les hollow yaoiste! Et je t'aime aussi death! *hum hum du calme* oui bon... Le scénario vient d'Hinae qui ma fait une magnifique review pour cette idée. Franchement pour un premier lemon j'ai des bonne review ( dois-je en conclure que je suis une bonne auteuse? Naaaaaan!). Mais c'est bien d'être un peu sadique, maso et folle regarde moi... ok pas bon exemple! Bon *hum* quand tu ma fait la scène vas-y-que-je-te-sort-les-couteau-et-les-flingue-co mme-Hiruma-dans-Eyeshield 21 j'ai eu peur... et death a raison j'ai bien faillit déménager dans la foret mais bon tu t'es rattrapé en disant que t'allais zigouiller mes prof (tien c'est pour sa que j'ai pas eu cours pendant 3 jours?) nan Noa je t'aime toujours, même si tu m'a fait peur sur le coup! Oh et je kifferai devenir prof de yaoi!

Poema7: bon je t'es déjà envoyer un pm mais tu a toi aussi ta place dans mes réponse de review et puis toi aussi t'es nouveau(elle) alors bienvenue dans cette fic!

Hinae Ishii: Yosh contente que sa t'ai plus. J'ai vraiment essayé de coller avec l'idée que tu m'as donné. Et si ça ta plus c'est que j'ai bien fait mon boulot. Désolé de t'avoir piquer ton idée involontairement mais c'était trop tentant! Merci de suivre la fic au faite! Pour l'orthographe, j'essaye d'y faire gaffe mais bon des fois... c'est pire qu'une horreur. Ta vu je suis revenue de ma grotte d'Amazonie, a vrai dire Noa a très bien réussis a me persuader de revenir gloups!

Hey voilà bon Rukia.K13 je te garde pour la fin parce que... cette fic et pour toi! J'ai eu plein d'idées qui me sont venu d'un coup et franchement j'ai eu du mal a tout regrouper et même a choisir entre tout les sujet que j'avais en tête. Les personnages sont p'tete un peu OOC . Et *hum* y'a un p'tit Grimm/Ulqui en bonus dans l'histoire mais les non yaoiste peuvent le supporter.

so here I come! Enjoy yourself mina-San! Et voilà le tant attendu *ta-dam!* le Nnoitra Nelliel!

* * *

-Nnoitra!

Nnoitra grommela en relevant sa couette pour mieux se rendormir ce qui déplu fortement a son cousin, Grimmjow, qui venait le réveiller. Pour une fois qu'il fesait preuve d'une quelconque gentillesse en lui rendant un service et c'est comme sa qu'il le remerciais?! Ah bah bravo!

Dire que c'était Nnoitra lui même qui l'avait supplié de le réveiller plus tôt pour qu'il prépare il ne savait trop quoi. C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu pousser un peu plus loin pour savoir ce que son cousin avait de si important a faire mais en voyant Nnoitra si... gêné? Il n'avait pas chercher plus. C'était rare de voir le brun comme ça, et même si Grimm aimait lui envoyais des piques, sur ce sujet là entonnament il n'avait pas envie de le taquiner. Bon en attendant son cousin fesait la sourde oreille et dieu que ça l'énervait!

Et puis une idée émergea dans la tête du bleuté, oui oui sa arrivait des fois! Il couru presque jusqu'à la salle de bain, ramassa un verre en plastique qui traînait sur le rebord du lavabo et le remplis d'eau. Gelée soit dit en passant.

Maintenant un peu de math, un Grimmjow passablement énervé plus un cousin pas près de se réveiller plus un verre plein d'eau froide sa nous donne? Un bon cri surpris de Nnoitra avec des cheveux qui gouttent et des drap mouillés et un Grimmjow qui se bidonne bien de son coup! 20/20 a ceux qui avait le bon résultât!

Non sérieusement, Nnoitra rageait. Ce n'était certainement pas le meilleur réveil de sa vie. Et l'envie de meurtre qui naissait en lui était de plus en plus incontrôlable. Surtout en voyant Grimmjow se roulait a terre, fier de lui. Il se leva félinement, près a attaquer. Mais soudain, juste au moment de bondir sur son immature petit cousin, il se rappela pourquoi il avait demander a Grimm de le réveiller. Ce qui impliqua le souvenir de la date d'aujourd'hui et sur ce qu'il devait faire ce jour même.

Et l'envie de meurtre disparu comme elle était venu. Soudain Nnoitra fut très reconnaissant envers son cousin même si il ne l'avouerai jamais.

Il l'aurait même prit dans ses bras si il n'avait pas tant de fierté. Il se contenta de remercier Grimm rapidement avant d'aller se préparer.

Il fallait qu'il soit parfait en tout parce qu'aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui il allait lui dire. Oui il allait le faire. Et pour aider aujourd'hui c'était la White Day en plus.

Il avait tout prévu. Il allait la prendre a part a la dernière heure, monter jusqu'au toit du lycée qui devait être son endroit préférée vu le temps qu'elle passait avec ces amis là bas et lui offrir les chocolat en lui avouant se qu'il ressentait vraiment pour elle. Simple et romantique. Il avait même décidé de mettre des habits sans trous pour l'occasion c'est dire! Oui, il ferait vraiment tout pour que cette instant soit parfait. Parce que au fond ,elle, elle était parfaite donc elle le méritait bien.

Dans la salle de bain, il se remémora la première fois qu'il l'avait vu dans sa classe. Elle était arrivé en plein milieu d'année avec son petit demi-frère Ulquiorra. Elle était magnifique, vraiment. Des que Nnoitra l'avait vu, il avait été foudroyait sur place. Même maintenant il ne savait pas ce qu'il l'avait fait tomber sous son charme. Peut-être ses magnifiques cheveux d'une étrange couleur verte. Ou ses yeux d'une couleur obnubilante ou encore l'étrange tatouage sur ses joues. Ou son corps attrayant au courbes doucereuses. Ou c'était peut-être un peu tout ça en même temps. Et puis il avait appris a la connaître. Et il en était tombé encore plus amoureux. Son esprit enjoué et presque enfantin le fesait vibré d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais ressentis auparavant. Son rire cristallin était tellement chatoyant a ses oreilles. Et la façon protectrice qu'elle avait de surveiller son frère le fesait fondre.

Il en était dingue. Dingue d'elle, de tout ce qui fesait d'elle une presque femme unique qui le charmait au plus haut point. Et maintenant, maintenant il en avait assez, il avait trop attendu et il allait tout lui avouer, tout! Comment son cœur battait a chaque fois qu'elle le frôlait, comment il sentait sa gorge s'assécher a chaque fois qu'il lui parlait jusqu'à même lui révélait les papillons qui fourmillaient dans son ventre lorsqu'elle posait son regard sur lui. Et qui sait, avec un peu de chance elle ressentirais la même chose. En tout cas il l'espérait.

Il sortit enfin de la salle de bain sous le regard curieux de Grimmjow.

-Bin quoi? Demanda-t'il en regardant le bleuté.

-Pourquoi tu agis si bizarrement? Te lever tôt, te faire beau pendant plus d'une demi heure dans la salle de bain. Tu deviens une gonzesse ou quoi? Ricana Grimm.

-Tch, t'es con.

-Nah, sérieusement, qu'est ce que tu cache?

Nnoitra hésita puis croisa le regard bleu de son cousin et soupira.

-Nel...

Ce fut là sa seule réponse mais il savait que le bleuté n'en avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre. Grimmjow savait très bien. Ce n'est pas qu'ils discutaient de leurs petits secrets comme les filles mais ils savaient lire en chacun des deux comme dans un livre ouvert. C'était parfois utile et parfois désagréable. C'est ainsi que Grimm a su ce qu'il ressentais pour Nel et que Nnoitra en contre partit savait les sentiments de son cousin a l'égard du demi-frère de Nel, Ulquiorra. Ironique quand même non? D'ailleurs en parlant de sa, Grimm savait-il pour la White Day?

-Grimm, tu sais qu'aujourd'hui c'est la White Day?

-Ah bon? Bah nan mais j'ai pas reçu de chocolat a la saint valentin donc j'en est pas a redonné aux filles.

Nnoitra lui flanqua une gifle derrière la tête.

-Mais aie! Pourquoi t'as fait ça teme!

-Baka! C'est aujourd'hui que tu aurais l'occasion de dire ce que tu ressens a Ulquiorra!

Les yeux de Grimm s'agrandirent de surprise. Il n'y avait même pas penser...

-Hé merde!

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, on put voir un Grimmjow paniqué chercher dans ses armoires des habits présentables et farfouiller après son argent pour acheter sur la route des chocolats pour son Ulqui, renversant au passage plusieurs choses dont le café et mettant donc un bazar monstre dans la maison. On aurait pu croire qu'un groupe de gorilles était passé par là d'ailleurs. Mais non ce n'était juste que son maso de cousin. Et Nnoitra regarda presque horrifié la tornade bleu tout tué sur son passage.

-Tch. La journée commence bien. Marmonna-t'il résigné.

Et encore ce n'était que le début...

~Lycée public de Karakura. Salle des sciences~

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils en avaient comme chance! Commencer la journée par deux heures affreuses de sciences avec leurs ô combien magnifique et légèrement sadique prof, mais alors là juste légèrement hein, Mayuri. Et, oh mais que c'est étonnant! Ils allaient devoir faire une dissection. D'une pauvre petite grenouille qui n'avait rien demandé en plus. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir pire. Quoi que... ils auraient pu avoir deux heures avec leurs ô combien gentil et serviable prof de sport Kenpachi. Y'a pas a dire, ils étaient servi avec tout ces profs tarés.

Nnoitra ne cilla même pas quand la grenouille fut posé sur sa table. Par contre sa voisine, Hinamori, devint toute blanche se qui le fit pouffé légèrement. Cette fille était vraiment une chochotte de première ordre. Mais y avait pire selon lui, Orihime Inoue. Il se la tapait dans sa classe depuis qu'il était au collège. Bon, sur elle était plutôt pas mal foutu. Mais franchement c'était une cruche née cette fille. Et puis franchement elle collait Kurosaki depuis le début de la sixième et elle avait toujours pas compris que en plus de pas être intéressé par elle, il était gay. Et d'après Grimmjow, il serait avec Abarai. Des fois il le plaignait le pauvre. Bon il aimait pas particulièrement Kurosaki, parce que non ça lui plaisait pas la façon dont Nel avait de lui sauté dessus. Jaloux lui? Nan! Bon peut-être un peu... mais juste un petit peu alors.

Il entendit une énorme rire sadique derrière lui qui le fis légèrement sursauté. Il se retourna pour voir Sayel joué avec les entrailles de la petite grenouille devant les yeux horrifié de sa voisine Rukia. Il avait toujours dit que ce type était pas normal. Déjà pour faire ça faut pas être tout seul dans sa tête mais en plus, et ça c'était le pire, ce gars avait des cheveux rose, nan mais rose barbie quoi! Et puis, il y avait une rumeur comme quoi il ferait des choses pas très catholique avec son frère Ilforte. Brrr, si on rajoutait de l'inceste avec ça, c'est sur qu'il y'a de quoi se méfier de lui.

Un coup d'œil a droite lui appris que Nel avait fait grève de dissection et qu'elle s'était mit au fond de la classe avec Hallibel et quelque autres filles. Grimmjow ne touchais a rien, laissant faire son voisin et ça lui permettait aussi de jeter quelques regards à Ulqui.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vu un regard appuyé sur lui. Il se retourna et croisa le regard de Nel. Son cœur eu un tressautement tandis qu'il admirait les rougeurs apparaître peu a peu sur les joues de Nelliel.

Il l'avait fait rougir. Et rien quand croisant son regard. C'était positif sa non? Du moins, il l'espérait.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il fallait qu'il la fasse cette foutu dissection. Ah mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce foutoir?! Sa grenouille, elle bougeait! Elle était pas congelé apparemment. Et mais où elle saute la?! Mwahahaha! Dans la tête d'Hinamori!

-Monsieur Jiruga, au lieu de vous marrez en tapant du poing sur ma table, aidez moi a attraper cette grenouille. Persifla Mayuri.

La grenouille effrayait sauta loin du prof et atterrit droit sur les genoux de Nel. En même temps vu la tête du prof il la comprenait.

-Mooo! Elle est trop mignonne!

-Mademoiselle Tu Odelschwanck veuillez me rendre cette animal de dissection!

-Non! Je ne veux pas que vous gardiez Mary pour la disséquer!

Quand il vous parlait de son esprit enfantin. Elle avait déjà trouver un surnom a cette grenouille.

-Nnoitra aide moi a sauver Mary. Beugla Nel en ouvrant en grand la porte de la classe.

Elle disparu dans les couloirs suivit de Nnoitra, content de se libérer de ces deux heures de sciences. Et puis ils allaient sauver la vie d'une pauvre expérience de Mayuri et sa n'avait pas de prix.

Ils arrivèrent dans l'herbe de la cour et posèrent la pauvre grenouille.

-Allez vole Mary vole!

-Heu... Nel c'est une grenouille pas un piaf.

-Pas faux! Saute Mary saute!

La grenouille était parti sans demander son reste, trop heureuse de ne pas être passer sous le billard et de connaître le scalpel de Mayuri.

-Oh Nnoitra comme c'est mignon, on a sauvé un petit être faible! C'est génial non?

-Heu... oui oui bien sur!

Leurs regards se croisèrent et presque imperceptiblement leurs mains se frôlèrent, lançant de doux frissons dans le dos du brun.

-Dit Nnoitra... commença Nelliel.

-Hm?

Nel avait l'air si sérieuse tout a coup, et sa le rendit nerveux. Soudain, il se demanda si elle ne savait ce qu'il ressentait au fond pour elle. Oh non! Tout mais pas ça! Bien sur il allait l'avoué mais il avait vraiment tout prévu. Et la, il se sentait pris au dépourvu! Il attendait avec fébrilité ce que Nel allait lui demandais. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

-Ton cousin serait pas amoureux d'Ulqui?

Sa question le fit tomber a la renverse. Littéralement. Et là, il était sans voix, peut-être un peu déçu aussi... bon bien sur il préférait qu'elle ne sache pas de suite mais sa l'aurait arrangé pas mal quand même! En attendant que répondre a sa!

-Heu... bah un peu oui.

-Bon j'ai rien contre ton cousin mais tu lui dira que si il fait le moindre mal a ton cousin je le castre!

Là elle était vachement flippante. Mais bon quand il on venait a Ulquiorra, elle était capable de tout. Et puis c'était une parti de son charme avouons le.

-Tu sais, je crois que les sentiments de Grimmjow sont sincère envers Ulquiorra. Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Répondit-il sérieusement.

-Je l'ai a l'œil quoi qu'il arrive. Grommela Nel.

Il plaignait son pauvre cousin là. Nel n'allait pas le lâcher si Ulqui et lui sortaient ensemble. Enfin encore faudrait-il qu'Ulquiorra partage ses sentiments et ça s'était déjà pas gagner.

-On reste ici sécher?

Elle le sortit ainsi de ses pensées. Il acquiesça, de toute façon il ne comptait pas y retourner. Et puis autant profiter de la bonne compagnie qu'il avait non?

~Lycée Karakura. Heure intermédiaire. 3H30~

-Allez Nel! Suis moi! S'empressa de dire Nnoitra.

C'était l'heure. Il allait tout lui dire, maintenant. Il la traîna sur le toit, son cœur battant la chamade et la boite de chocolat bien enfoncé dans sa veste. Enfin arrivés sur le toit, un silence lourd s'installa. Nel regardait Nnoitra sans trop savoir quoi dire. Elle voyait bien qu'il était mal à l'aise et qu'il peinait a trouver ses mots.

-Heu... Nnoitra? Tenta-t'elle.

Nnoitra sursauta. Elle l'avait sortit de ses pensées. Merde! Il avait pourtant préparé son texte et il l'avait répété devant son miroir mainte et mainte fois mais là... là il avait un blanc. Il s'avança en soupirant et lança un regard par dessus la barrière de protection du toit. Les gens profitaient de la pose pour prendre un peu le soleil. Dans un coin il aperçu Grimm et Ulquiorra. Le bleuté lui tendait un paquet qu'Ulqui prit en se jetant dans ses bras. Manquais plus que la scène du bisou final tien! Mais sa donnait un certain courage a Nnoitra qui se tourna pour regarder dans les yeux Nel. Tant pis pour le discours, il allait improvisé. Il s'approcha et pris sa main qu'il serra dans la sienne tendrement.

-Nel... sa fait un moment déjà que j'ai envie de te dire sa. Sans mentir, tu es la plus belle chose qui soit arrivé dans ma vie. Bien sur on se chamaille souvent. Mais c'est juste ma façon d'attirer ton attention. J'ai le cœur qui bat tellement fort Nel. Et c'est toi qui me fait ressentir tout ça. Je suis un peu paumé. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant. C'est quelque chose de tellement fort. Nel je... je t'aime tellement que sa me tue. Chaque jour que tu passe loin de mes bras me déchire le cœur. Nel s'il te plais sois a moi, comme je suis a toi... et si tu ne m'aime pas, si tu ne partage pas les même sentiments alors, alors s'il te plaît ne t'éloigne pas de moi. Parce que...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase que Nel s'était déjà jeté sur lui, épousant ses lèvres avec les siennes comme si il pourrait disparaître et qu'elle se réveillerais d'une trop belle illusion. Et il répondit avec la même ardeur, la passion étreignant peu a peu le reste de raison qu'il avait. Et le monde s'arrêta de tourner. Le temps se figea. Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre qu'eux qui importait.

Mais bientôt l'air fut requis et ils durent cessés leur baiser a contre cœur. Ils ne s'écartèrent pourtant pas l'un de l'autre. Leurs torses se touchaient et leurs souffles se mêlaient.

Nel ne lui avait jamais semblait aussi magnifique qu'a cette instant, essoufflée, le rouge aux joues, et l'amour pétillant dans ses yeux magnifiques.

-Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends que tu me dise un truc pareil...

-désolé de t'avoir fait attendre alors. Oh j'ai autre chose pour toi.

Il farfouilla dans sa veste jusqu'à trouver sa boite de chocolats. Elle était rose en forme de cœur avec un ruban rouge qui nouait le tout et rendais l'ensemble parfait. Une boite de chocolats un peu stéréotypée mais bon, sa lui plaisait bien a Nnoitra. Et a Nel aussi, parce qu'elle lui offrit un sourire radieux en la prenant dans ses mains.

-Bon White Day Nel. Souffla-t'il en effleurant doucement ses lèvres des siennes.

Nel ravie l'embrassa elle complètement et passionnément. Elle déballa sa boite de chocolat et ricana légèrement.

-je crois que tes chocolats en forme de cœur ont un peu fondu sous ta veste! En faite, je crois que c'est mieux comme ça... sa symbolise bien comment tu a fait fondre le mien de cœur...

Et bien. Si il s'était attendu a ça. En tout cas, il devrait admettre une chose. Son plan pour la White Day était un franc succès.

The end

* * *

Hey voilà fini! Pfiou tu m'en n'aura donné du fil a retordre toi. Désolé Rukia.K13 j'ai mit du temps a la publier. Gomeeeeeeeen!

Dites moi a qui je doit mettre un 20 en math d'ailleurs!

N'empêche si j'avais su que ce serai si simple d'avoir 20 jme taperait pas autant de sale note en math. Y'a pas quelqu'un qui veut killer ma prof?

En plus j'ai une idée pour éradiquer les prof de math français!

*et la connerie débarque*

Alors d'abord faut réunir tout les prof. Après on les zigouilles en petites rondelles a coup de sabres lasers de Star Wars (ne commentez pas sur ma référence de merde! Un peu de pitié..) et on envoie les rondelles dans une caisse recommander pour une île de cannibales! Les cannibales vont les réduire en bouillie pour en faire de la soupe dans une marmite mais bon comme les prof de math sa a un goût degueu (enfin selon eux moi j'ai pas goutté! Et vu la tronche de ma prof sa me donne pas envie non plus... brrr!) et bin y vont balancé la marmite dans un volcan. Volcan qui entre en éruption (comme par hasard!) et les petits bouts de prof de math carbonisé finiront dans la mer mangé par des planctons unijambistes.

Il a la classe mon plan hein?

*et c'est a ce moment la que je me demande ce qu'elle a fumé avant de venir*

Mais heu... chui sur que sa va plaire moi

*oui oui allez va te coucher miko... *

Mais il est que 18h...

*Au lit!*

un gros bam s'entend dans l'appartement tandis que la porte vole en éclat!

-WTF?!

une ombre gigantesque s'étend jusqu'à la petite *très petite!* mais je t'emmerde! Hum donc elle s'étend sur l'auteuse apeuré

Mwahahaha!

to be continued ...

….

*bon miko a des problèmes avec un psychopathe donc je vais donner les mots de fin: le prochain OS sera pour ichigrimm-chan et son shuuhei/ichigo et sur ceux Vive Aizen-sama! Et review please! *


End file.
